


Surprise

by FrankenSpine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: Emma finds out Regina's birthday is approaching and decides to surprise her in the best way possible.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Today is my twenty-second birthday, so I thought there was no better time to write this story than now :) Enjoy.

Emma was in the midst of her _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._ binge when she heard the doorbell ring. She huffed in annoyance as she paused the TV and went to answer the door. She smiled, however, when she realized it was Henry.

“Hey kid. What’s up?”

Henry readily returned her smile. “I was wondering if you could help me with something.”

“Sure,” said Emma, “Just as long as it isn’t algebra.”

Henry laughed and shook his head. “It’s not, I promise.”

Emma sighed in relief. “Good. I suck at math.” She scratched her head awkwardly. “So, uh, what do you need me to do?”

“I was hoping you could give me some ideas on what to get Mom for her birthday.”

Emma’s eyebrows shot up. “Her birthday? When is it?”

“She’s your girlfriend and you don’t know her birthday?”

“No. She’s never told me.”

“Oh. Well, it’s on Wednesday.”

“Okay. I wouldn’t worry too much about gifts. I know she’ll love whatever you get her,” said Emma.

“I know,” said Henry, “I just want it to be something super awesome.”

Emma smiled. “How about you draw her a picture? You’re a great artist, and it would be something personal. That’s what makes a gift truly special.”

“You think so?”

“Absolutely.”

“Okay,” said Henry, “I think I know what to do now. Thanks, Emma!”

Emma chuckled softly and waved to the boy as he walked away. “No problem, Henry. I’ll see you later.”

“You too!” Henry beamed.

Emma quietly closed the door and stood there in silence for a moment, pondering the situation. Regina’s birthday was on Wednesday. That gave Emma two days to figure out what to get her.

That was when an idea popped into the blonde’s mind, and she couldn’t help but grin a little.

“I can give her something even more personal than a drawing,” she said to no one in particular.

* * *

Emma ended up staying over at the mansion on Tuesday night, and Regina made no mention of her birthday. The brunette was acting as though it didn’t even exist— like it meant absolutely nothing. Emma found this concerning, but said nothing, not wanting to ruin the surprise. What if Regina already knew? What if she somehow knew what Emma was planning? No. No, there was no way. But what if…?

Emma shook the thought from her head, only to find Regina arching a quizzical eyebrow at her.

“Something wrong?”

“No, everything’s fine,” Emma said quickly. Too quickly.

Regina was quiet for a moment, pursing her lips. “Alright then,” she said softly, “If you say so.”

They went to bed, and as usual, it didn’t take long for Regina to fall asleep. Emma smiled as she observed the brunette’s peaceful expression. She just hoped everything went accordingly.

* * *

_Regina was having the most incredible dream. She was on a beautiful island with soft, white sand, sparkling green waves, and the golden sun beaming down on her from above. In her hand was a hollowed out pineapple filled with coconut rum. Her feet were being massaged thoroughly by a pair of graceful hands belonging to none other than Emma Swan. The blonde smiled at her, and she smiled back._

_“Hello, Emma,” she said softly._

_“Hello. Are you having a nice time?”_

_“Oh yes,” she replied, “It’s quite lovely. Very relaxing.”_

_Emma’s tone became somewhat sensual. “That’s good to hear. I want to make you feel like the Queen that you are.”_

_Regina closed her eyes as she leaned her head back. “It’s certainly working.”_

When she opened them again, she found herself staring into the sea-green eyes of her lover. Soft, white hands were parting her smooth thighs. Threads of pure gold shimmered in the sunlight. A warm tongue was sliding through her slick folds, and she moaned uncontrollably as a shiver of delight surged through her.

 _“Em-ma,”_ she breathed.

The blonde smiled lovingly at her. “Happy birthday, Regina.”

Regina’s eyes widened. “You— You knew?”

“Yeah. Henry told me. I just can’t figure out why _you_ didn’t.”

“I’ve never had much of a reason to celebrate,” said Regina, “but we can discuss that later. I want to enjoy this wonderful gift.” She smiled and lied back, tangling her fingers in Emma’s hair.

Emma ran her tongue slowly— teasingly— along Regina’s labia.

“Don’t tease me,” the brunette fussed.

Emma chuckled. “As you wish,” she said, _“my Queen.”_

She continued to torment Regina in the best way possible, doing everything in her power to make the brunette gasp and moan. She knew there would be no screams or cries of passion. Regina had never been loud in bed. Still, it was best to sound-proof the room with a touch of magic.

Regina’s back was arched and her toes were curling from the sheer bliss of having Emma Swan’s perfect face buried between her thighs. She felt she was being treated like so much more than a Queen. She felt like a _Goddess,_ and more importantly, the Savior had entered her Sacred Garden to taste her Forbidden Fruit.

The pleasure was intense, like a jolt of electricity touching every nerve and every cell in her writhing body, all cumulating deep within her dripping core. It took her less time than she had hoped before she reached her climax, but it was truly breathtaking. However, it would not be the last time she achieved an orgasm that morning, or even that _day._

* * *

They emerged from the bedroom several hours later, and Regina was barely able to stand. Both she and Emma were sweating profusely and struggling to catch their breaths. They smiled at one another and reached for the other’s hand to hold.

“Having a good birthday?” Emma asked, panting.

Regina gave a small nod. “The best,” she replied.

The two of them headed downstairs where Henry was waiting on the couch with a purple envelope with the word _MOM_ written on it in Sharpie. He handed it to Regina with a bright smile.

“Happy birthday, Mom,” he told her.

Regina took the envelope with care and opened it up to find a homemade birthday card— well, no, that wasn’t it. It was more like a short comic book, comprising of Henry’s handwriting and vibrant illustrations. The pictures consisted of her, Emma, and Henry as superheroes of sorts, all fighting together to take down the Chernobog.

Tears welled in her eyes. “Henry,” she murmured, “thank you.”

Henry perked up. “You like it?”

“I love it,” said Regina. She embraced Henry lovingly, planting a light kiss upon his head. “It’s absolutely _wonderful,_ my little Prince. You have such talent. We’re lucky to have you.”

 _“We?”_ asked Henry.

“Of course. Emma and I.”

Emma’s eyes lit up. “Wow. This really _is_ a surprise.”

Regina kissed Emma’s cheek ever so gently. _“Just you wait until tonight, Swan. I’m going to return the favor.”_

Emma’s eyes grew clouded by desire, and she smiled. “Can’t wait.” She was quiet for a moment. “So,” she said, “who wants to binge _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._ with me?”

 _“Me!”_ Henry declared, “What season are you on?”

“Four.”

“Ooh, that’s the best one!”

“I have no idea what’s going on, but I hope you don’t mind if I tag along,” said Regina.

Emma squeezed her hand softly. “Not at all. Let’s do this.”

They did, and even though Regina didn’t have a clue what was happening, she thought it was the greatest birthday of them all, because she was with her family.


End file.
